New Beginning
by OverlyObsessedWithSVU
Summary: This is the sequel to Daddy…Don. After the death of Don the lives of the others changed forever. They had to start their lives all over again. As most of you know, with death comes new life. John and Alex finally become a family. Casey and Brian find out
1. Union

New Beginning

**Summary: This is the sequel to _Daddy…Don_. After the death of Don the lives of the others changed forever. They had to start their lives all over again. As most of you know, with death comes new life. John and Alex finally become a family. Casey and Brain find out that there is a new life entering their family.**

Chapter 1-Union

Olivia, Elliot, John and Fin sat around their desks and blankly stared into space. There was a newspaper on Olivia's desk that said:

Local Hero Loses Battle 

Alex walked in and hugged Olivia. She went over to John and sat on his lap. She hugged his neck and wept.

John made a fist and pounded it on his desk. "Why the hell are we moping around here? We all know that Don would have never wanted us to be like this no matter what. We should celebrate his life and then move on with ours. He would have wanted it that way."

There was silence for a moment.

"John's right," Olivia finally said with a smile. "Daddy would have wanted us to be happy with who and what we have in front of us and not fret about him being gone. We all know that he loved us and we loved him. He is gone but not forgotten."

John looked at Alex and smiled. "Let's get married," he said holding her. "Now! Let's get married today!"

Alex looked at him. "Are you sure? Now?"

"Yes! Now!" John said excitedly.

They all looked at them and smiled.

"Sounds like a plan," Elliot smiled at them.

"Well let's head to the courthouse then," Fin laughed.

"Casey and Brian should already be there," Olivia stated getting up and smiling at Alex.

AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

They get to the courthouse and go to the chambers of Judge Elizabeth Donnelly.

"Come in!" Liz says as she looks up and sees everyone. "Now?"

"Are you busy?" Alex goes up to her and gives her a hug.

"No, please. This is the perfect time." Liz looked into Alex's eyes and smiled.

John goes over to Alex and takes her hand. Liz goes to her shelf and takes out her Bible. Elliot and Olivia walk up behind them and Casey and Brian stand beside them.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of Counselor Alexandra Cabot and Detective John Munch. Since I know that there are no objections because you all came here together knowing this, I wont ask," Liz laughed. "Would either of you like to say something to each other before I proceed?"

"Alex, you and I have know each other for a long time now. We did get to know each other very well the first time around but when you came back I felt like I had known you forever. You have been truly a blessing in my live. I never thought that I could ever love someone so much that I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with them. I have had a lot of failed relationships but they failed because I knew that there was someone out there that was my soul mate. You are my soul mate Alex. I love you and I always will," John smiled at her.

"John, you have been a good friend to me since day one. You never steered away from the truth and always knew what to say and when to say it. You have always been there for me when I needed you. You are my hero and I love you. I will never stop loving you. I agree with you when I say that we are soul mates. We are meant to be. Don made that happen. He introduced us for the first time and none of this would have ever been without him," Alex smiled at John and then looked over her shoulder at Olivia.

John nodded and then they both turned to Liz.

"Do you, John, take Alex to be your lawful wedded wife? To honor and cherish, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," John said looking over at Alex and smiling.

"And do you Alex take John to be your lawful wedded husband? To honor and cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," Alex giggled and looked at John.

"By the power invested in me by the State of New York I pronounce you man and wife. Lay one on her John," Liz directed him laughing.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her and dipped her, kissing her passionately. The group cheered for them as he held her back up.


	2. New Additions

Disclaimer: I forgot to mention when I started this that it wasn't mine. I don't own anything. So there you go.

Chapter 2-New Additions

Casey looked at Brian with a blank stare.

"I'm sorry babe," Brain said wrapping his arms around her.

"You idiot! It's positive! I'm pregnant!" She squealed out in excitement as she punched him in the arm.

"Oh-My-God! Yes! Oh-My-God I love you!" He wrapped her in a hug and kissed her passionately. "We're going to have a baby," he whispered to himself as he held her close.

BCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBC

John collapsed onto the bed. He was laughing hysterically to himself. Alex was laughing just as hard as she collapsed next to him. She snuggled up into the embrace of his arms.

"I'm pregnant!" She laughed out loud.

"This has got to be the happiest day of my life," John said looking over into her eyes.

"I love you John," she said moving up and kissing him sweetly.

"I love you too Alex, and I love you," John said kissed her forehead and then pulling her shirt up to kiss her stomach.

Alex giggled as he continued kissing her up her body.

AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

"Looks like we are definitely going to need to by a bigger house," Olivia said shrugging her shoulders as she handed the EPT stick to Elliot.

He covered his mouth and laughed. "Oh-My-God," he laughed out loud.

"Are you ok honey?" Olivia put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah! I'm great! Another baby! This is great!" 

"Are you sure?"

"Hey, I love you, I love our kids, and I will love this one just as much. The twins are almost two and all of the other kids have left or are leaving soon. This just shows how much we love each other and how much love we have to share," he smiled at her as he gave her a hug. "I am not going to ask you to give up your baby if that is what you thought."

"Do you know how much I love you Elliot Stabler?" She asked looking up into his deep blue eyes.

"Tell me again," he said wrapping his arms around her and placing a hard kiss onto her lips.


	3. All Of Them

Chapter 3-All Of Them

The group was all sitting around in Elliot's office. Monique and Fin were standing in the back looking rather suspicious but no one took it heart until everyone started to talk.

"Olivia and I are having another baby," Elliot smiled as she sat down on the arm of his chair.

"Well as long as we're spilling, Alex and I just found out that she is pregnant too," John laughed as Alex wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Us too," Casey gave a cringing smile to the group.

"All of them damn!" Fin laughed as he looked at Monique.

She punched him in the arm. They all looked towards them. Fin cleared his throat and them smiled. Monique punched him again.

"Um…Monique and I…Um…" Fin stuttered with a weak smile.

"We're also having a baby!" Monique shouted excitedly.

"This is all great, but really bizarre," Elliot shook his head as he rubbed Olivia's neck.

"I agree," John said still laughing.

"You have turned into a little school girl John," Brian teased.

"He has had four other wives and no kids. He is just excited, that's all," Elliot explained.

"Fifth time's the charm," Alex said kissing John.

"El will now have seven kids with two wives. What does that say about him?" Casey laughed as she punched Elliot in the arm.

"Ouch. I'm just good I guess," Elliot laughed and then looked at Olivia.

"Sure…" She said as she went up to kiss him.

"Well now Fin has two kids so…" Elliot tried to argue.

"Advice anyone?" John cringed with a smile.


	4. Advice Corner

Chapter 4-Advice Corner

Elliot:

"When Maureen was born I was scared as all hell. I had no idea what I was doing at all. Kathy knew that I was all over the place. Whenever I tried to help I would screw up somehow. I got a whole lot better though. Maureen turned out to be an ok kid and adult," Elliot smiled. "I had gotten a little better with babies by the time Dickie and Lizzie showed up. Kathleen was four and already more intelligent than Maureen at that age."

"How did you feel when Junior and Serena were born?" Alex asked politely.

"That was a wonderful day. The moment that they were born I felt whole. My children are my rock. Each and every one of them is what makes me who I am. Like I said, they all have grown up so differently but with the same love and support. That is all they need is love. If you give them that they will grow up happy."

Olivia:

"Exactly! Love is the key. When I had the twins I didn't think that I had it in me to love them. I didn't have the best childhood but I knew that when I grew up and had kids of my own I didn't want to be like my mother. All I have to say is that some of it is nature but the rest has to come from you. You cannot just expect everything to come easily. Work, and like we both have already said, love is what matters. I know all of you know how to love. You love each other and now you will love your kids. The more love in the world, the better."

Fin:

"I am sorry now because that is what was lacking the first time. My first wife and I loved each other for a while but it didn't work out. So when my son was born I had no idea what to do. On second thought I am probably not the best person to ask about kids."

They all laughed at him.

"I love you man," John teased as he hugged Fin tightly and kissed his cheek hard.

"Yuck!" Fin screamed as he wiped his face. "John germs!" 

"You guys better start acting like adults or who knows what our kids will turn out like," Casey mocked as she watched Brian join in on attacking John.


	5. Double Wedding

Chapter 5-Double Wedding

The girls are at the mall shopping.

"At least we waited until we were married," Olivia pointed out to Casey and Monique.

"Brian and I are planning on getting married. We just don't know when," Casey said shrugging her shoulders.

"Fin and I haven't talked about it," Monique shook her head. "I know he loves me and with the baby coming I know that he is excited but I am just not sure what he thinks about marriage just yet."

"Why don't you guys have a quick double wedding?" Alex asked smiling at them. "Just have Liz or Lena marry both of you at once."

"That's sounds fun!" Casey said excitedly.

"I'm game. Let's call the guys," Monique said taking out her cell phone.

BC FM BC FM BC FM BC FM BC FM BC FM BC FM BC FM BC FM BC FM BC FM

Liz smiled at Casey and then at Monique. "Well here we are again. This time it is Cassandra and Brian, and Monique and Odafin." They all laughed at Liz using their full names. "Marriage is a beautiful thing. A union between two people is a great triumph. When you love each other as much as I know each of you do, marriage just makes sense," Liz smiled at Brian and nodded. "Do you Brian Cassidy take Cassandra Novak to be your lawful wedded wife? To honor and cherish, in sickness and in health until death do you part."

"And forever after that, you bet I do," Brian said taking Casey's hand and looking into her eyes and smiling sweetly.

They all smiled as Liz looked at Fin. "Fin do you take Monique to be you wife? To honor and cherish, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live."

"Heck yes, I do!" Fin smiled as he looked into Monique's eyes softly.

"Do you Casey take Brian as your husband? To honor and cherish, through sickness and health 'til death do you part."

"I do," Casey, said softly looking back into Brian's eyes.

"Monique do you take Fin to be your husband? To honor and cherish, in sickness and health as long as you both shall live."

"I do," Monique winked at Fin and smiled.

"By the power invested in me by the State of New York, I pronounce you both, husband and wife. Gentlemen kiss your brides."

Brian gently took Casey's face in her hands and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Fin wrapped Monique up in his arms and pressed a tender kiss on her lips.


	6. Stalked Again

A/N: I'm back! I hope you all had a Merry Christmas. I was visiting with family and couldn't get to a computer until Wednesday. I got home yesterday so I just got a chance to type and publish this chapter.

Chapter 6-Stalked Again

Elliot and Olivia were sitting in the lobby of their relater's office.

The relater came out and greeted them. "Mr. and Mrs. Stabler?" She outreached her hand.

"Hi. Yeah," Elliot took her hand and smiled.

"So you are looking for a new home?" She said directing them to sit down.

"Well, we have six children and one on the way," Elliot smiled at Olivia.

"So you are looking for a larger home? One that a growing family can thrive? One that is near a school perhaps?" She smiled at Olivia and nodded.

"Well two of our children are grown and two are leaving soon so…" Olivia looked over at Elliot.

"Yeah that sounds great. The other two are coming up on preschool age and with this one on the way it would be nice," Elliot took Olivia's hand.

"We are also both police officers in the NYPD so if there is any homes in the New York or Jersey area that would be helpful," Olivia pointed out.

Elliot nodded.

"Ok well now that we are on the same page here are some brochures. Get back to me when you see something you like," the woman shook each of their hands and pointed them out.

They got to the elevator and it opened. Olivia looked up and saw a familiar face. She wasn't sure where she had seen him before but she knew that she had. The man smiled at her and nodded. His cold eyes sent a chill up her spine.

"No hard feelings," the man mouthed to her as he turned and walked away.

Elliot walked on to the elevator and looked back at Olivia. "Come on babe."

"Yeah," Olivia said turning back to Elliot and walking on to the elevator.

"Are you ok?" Elliot put his arm around her.

"Yeah," she said still with a shocked look on her face.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Yeah sweetie what's up? You have been quiet all day," Alex touched her shoulder and shook her lightly.

"Huh? Oh…um…nothing," Olivia smiled.

"Right," Casey shook her head.

"Come on Olivia, spill," Monique shoved her a bit.

"About ten years ago there was a guy who stalked me."

"Oh yeah I remember that. He killed your ADA friend at the time and when you questioned him you pissed him off. He called you and then tried to kill you in the park before El, Don, John and I pulled him off of you," Monique reminisced.

"You have a hell of a memory," Olivia shook her head.

"Why are you thinking about it now?" Alex looked at her.

"I saw him. Today in the elevator at the relater's office. He looked at me. He said 'No hard feelings,'" Olivia began to cry.

_Ring! Ring!_

All of the women jumped. Olivia got up and answered the phone.

"Stabler," she said sniffing.

No answer.

"Hello," she said with panic in her voice.

"Liv! Baby it's me! I can't here you!" Elliot shouted.

"Elliot where are you?" Olivia shook her head and looked at the phone.

No answer.

"Elliot!" She said again.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_


	7. White Basement

Chapter 7-White Basement

A/N: Why can't you people understand that it is just my nature to leave you hanging? It always makes you come back for more, doesn't it?

Elliot lifted his head. He had a huge headache. He opened his eyes and looked around. It looked like just a normal basement. There was a toolbox a few feet in front of him. There were stairs on the other side of the room. He tried to move his hands but he realized that he was tied down to the chair he was sitting in. He tried to yell but then he realized that he had a handkerchief around his face. His legs would not move at all. He was numb from the waist down. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He tried to yell again but the sound was just a muffled squeal.

"Hello Detective Stabler," the familiar voice began. The man was still in the shadows so Elliot didn't see the face. "How are Olivia and the kids?"

Elliot felt the handkerchief be lifted off of his face. "Who are you? What the hell do you want?" He finally got out in an angry tone.

"Don't you remember me Elliot or was it too long ago?" The man chuckled still in the darkness.

Elliot thought about the voice for a moment. 'How are Olivia and the kids? How are Kathy and the kids?' His head shot up. 'Shit!' He thought as he looked around the room to try and spot the man. "White!"

"So you do remember me? No hard feelings about me trying to kill your then 'partner' and then kidnapping you today, right?" Richard smiled as he came into the light where Elliot could see his face.

"No hard feeling you son-of-a-bitch!" Elliot screamed out.

Richard shook his head. "Now Elliot it is not nice to call people names. Especially when it is the person with your life in their hands," he smiled at Elliot again.

"What did you do to me? Why can't I feel my legs?" Elliot barked out.

"I injected you with a muscle relaxant. As you have gotten all of your upper body strength back, in do time that will come back too."

"What have you done with my family?"

"Nothing. Yet," White said and his voice got fainter. "I'll be back later Elliot," White shouted from the top of the stairs.

"White! Come back here! White!" Elliot shouted as loud as he could but no answer.


	8. Familiarities

Chapter 8-Familiarities

_Ring! Ring!_

"Stabler," Olivia said looking at the clock. It was 5:30, who would be calling at a time like that. Elliot's not home yet, maybe it is him?

"Hello Olivia," the familiar voice rang in her ear.

"White?" Olivia said yawning.

"You remember me? How touching."

"How could I forget?"

"True. Do you remember our spot?" He said with a smile.

"The Ramble?" She said sitting up in bed.

"Good. Meet me there at 7:00 am," he said in a husky voice.

"Don't be late," Olivia said remembering the first time.

"Olivia come on and if I see another cop then you had better know where your family is," he laughed at her. "Oh by the way where is your husband?" With that he hung up.

_Where was Elliot? Why hadn't he come home yet? Did White have him locked up somewhere?_ All of these thoughts ran through her head like a marathon. _White knew something. He knew that Elliot wasn't home yet. He knew that I knew about him. He knew most things up to this point. He didn't know about their kids yet, or did he? He did say family after all. _Olivia shot up. _The kids! Would he hurt them?_ Olivia got up out of bed and went into the nursery. _Good. Junior and Serena are sound asleep. _She went to each of the other bedrooms. _Dickie, Lizzie, Kathleen and Maureen all seem to be ok too._ Olivia went back to her bedroom and got back into bed. _God please let Elliot be ok._

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Olivia walked down Central Park until she got to the bench where Richard had told her to meet him. She sat down and looked around. He hadn't gotten there yet from what she could see. An old man with a grocery cart filled with can and things walked past her with a smile and a wave. _A little too familiar._ A woman came jogging past, fast, like she was running from someone. "Help!" The woman screamed as Olivia saw Richard running up to them. _Here we go again._ Richard ran up holding a knife. He lunged at Olivia and leaned over her.

"Hello Olivia. Did you miss me?" He scowled at her.

He had his arm pressed against her throat so all she could do was gargle.

"I'll take that as a yes. Elliot misses you. He was worried about you and the kids," he smirked down at her. "Let's see there is Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie and Lizzie, from his first marriage of course. Then I also heard through the grapevine that you have twins with him now as well and another on the way. How sweet! One big HAPPY family!" He snapped at her as he stood straight up and pulled her up too. "Let's go pay a visit to daddy dearest, shall we?" He said as he dragged her away.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Alex, Casey and Monique were worried. They hadn't talked to Olivia or Elliot since early the day before.

Hi you've reached the Stablers! None of us can come to the phone right now! Shocking there being so many of us I know! Just leave a message after the tone and we'll get back to you ASAP! Bye!

Alex hung up the phone. "Nobody is home," she shrugged and looked at her two friends with her.

"Hey Monique! What else do you remember about this 'Stalker'?" Casey said as she racked in her brain where Olivia and Elliot may be.

"I remember that he had her meet him at The Ramble because that is where he killed the ADA. He would have killed her there too if she hadn't called us and told us what was going down," Monique thought.

Alex and Casey looked at each other. Casey nodded and picked up her cell. "Brian its Case. Meet us at The Ramble. Don't ask why. Just do it and call Fin and John on your way." With that the girls all grabbed there coats and headed out.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

John and Fin met the girls and Brian at the bench where they remembered Olivia was first attacked. Nobody was around. There was only one thing that could tell them that Olivia had been there and it was a note on the seat of the bench:

_I know you are probably wondering where Elliot and Olivia are. Good news is that they are still alive as of now. Bad news is that they are with me and since that day I have been holding a major grudge against them so it won't be for long. So if you can swipe my good name clean and get $100,000 to the place where your ADA friend was found in two hours maybe you can get them back in one piece._

_No hard feeling,_

_Richard White_

Monique looked over at John and Brian who were there that day as well. They were looking up at the big rock that lead up to the other side where the body was found.


	9. Not Alone

Chapter 9-Not Alone

Elliot's POV

I heard a door slam. It sounded like it could have been coming from upstairs. I heard a scream. Olivia? No! I jumped in my chair. I got the feeling in my legs back. I made the rope around my wrists looser. Maybe I can make them loose enough to escape. Come on! Come on! Yes! I'm loose! I can get up! I got up and rushed for the stairs. I got to the first step. The stairs squeak so I tread them softly but swiftly. I get to the door and as I reached for the knob I heard another scream. Olivia I'm coming honey! Hold on! I open the door slowly to not make my presence known by White. God please give me hope. Give me strength. I rush through the door. I don't see White or Olivia anywhere. Another scream and it sounds like it is coming from somewhere upstairs. I run to the stairs leading up. I run up and see a door that is shut. Another scream. I look around for something that I can use as a weapon. Stupid son-of-a-bitch left a handgun on the table out here. I picked it up and checked if it was loaded. Loaded! Yes! Ok I'm coming Liv! I kicked the door in and rush in to see White on top of Olivia strangling her and raping her.

White looks up at me. "You here to watch 'Captain'? That's right I've learned a little more about the past few days."

"Get off of her!" I screamed as I turned the safety off.

White picked up a gun from the other side of the bed and pointed it at Olivia's head. He pressed it up against her forehead. "You shoot, I shoot!"

BACK TO NORMAL VIEW WITH THE REST OF THE CREW!

John and Brian walk up to The Ramble.

"Ok we have the $100,000 so where is the son-of-a-bitch?" Brian said irritated.

"He prides himself on being fashionably late," John shook his head.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Munch!"

"Hey babe is he there?" Alex said worriedly.

"No. God knows where the hell he is."

"We'll find them. Everything will be ok. We'll call later if we hear anything," Alex said.

"Thanks honey. Love you."

"I love you too John," she said smiling as she shut her phone.

BACK TO ELLIOT!

"I am not going to tell you again to get off of her White!" I yelled as I shook the gun at him.

"Go ahead and shoot! I go she, goes with me!" White laughed at him as he turned the safety off.

I heard a door downstairs bust open. "Police!" I hear as I look away for a moment and then turn back. Olivia is passed out and bleeding from her mouth. I'm coming baby. The police are here and they are going to help us.

"Up here!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"You made a grave mistake Captain!" He shook the gun at her head.

I heard the footsteps coming up the stairs. They rushed in the bedroom and all of a sudden seven guns were pointed at White.

"Get off of her and back away slowly!" An officer yelled as he took charge and stepped forward.

White got up off of Olivia and slipped back off of the bed. He stood straight with his hands in the air. In the one hand he still had the gun.

"Put the gun down!" The officer barked out again.

White knelt down and put the gun on the floor and kicked it over to the officer. He picked it up and through a shirt to him. White put it on and another officer came up behind him and put handcuffs on him. He red him his rights and lead him out the door. I ran over to Olivia and shook her a bit.

"Olivia! Liv babe wake up!"

She fell limp in my arms. I checked her pulse and it was racing.

"Call for a bus! Now!"

"One is on the way sir," another officer said trying to calm me down.

"It's going to be ok baby. We're going to get you out of here," I said holding her close.

Alex and Casey walked in. Casey jumped back and Alex looked at Olivia and began to cry. I held Olivia up in my arms and felt her breath on my bare chest. I pulled the sheet over her bare body and stroked her hair. I wiped my finger over her bloody lower lip. I looked down at her and saw her eyes open slowly.

"Olivia?" I said softly as I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Elliot?" She said weakly looking up at me.

I looked up at Alex and Casey who were now smiling and hugging. John, Brian and Fin ran in and saw Olivia. The paramedics ran in after them and ran up to Olivia. They pushed me back and checked on her. They wrapped her in the sheet and put her on the stretcher and took her out to the ambulance. I walked up to the gang and smiled at them. Then I walked out and went with the paramedics to the ambulance. We went to the hospital and they took Olivia in intensive care. They took me to the ER for stitches and to care for a broken arm. After I was let out I went to be with Olivia. I saw her lying in her bed looking out a window. I walk over to her and sit down in a chair next to her. I take her hand and she looks over at me. She has a blank look on her face. I don't know what to say or do. All I know is I'm here for her. So that is what I decide to say.

"I'm here for you Liv. I love you and I am not leaving your side. I love you Liv, I love you."

She looks at me and her lower lip pouts. A tear streams down her face. Olivia moves her other arm and wraps it around my neck. She pulls me in and kisses me.

"I love you El. Thank you for being there for me," she said as she looked into my eyes.

"Mr. Stabler," a doctor said coming into the room.

"Yes," I said getting up and going over to him.

I go out with him into the hall. Before I left the room I motion to Liv that I would be right back.

"Mr. Stabler your wife suffered severe trauma to her abdomen," he began to explain to me.

"How is the baby?" I said in a panic.

"The baby is surprisingly ok. All I have to say is that it would be impossible for your wife to have this baby naturally. There was to much damage done to the vaginal region so she wouldn't be able to have him vaginally."

"Him?"

"Yes you are having a boy," the doctor smiled at me.

"Oh God," I say under my breath as I look back at the doctor to tell him 'thank you'.

"Olivia?" I said as I walked back into the room and saw her head turned away again.

"El, is the baby ok?" She looked at me crying.

"Yeah the baby is fine. The thing is that you will have to get a C-Section."

"That's ok El. I'm ok, the baby is ok, that is all that matters," she said smiling at me and touching my cheek. "I'm here with you. We have each other and our friends. We're not alone."


	10. One After Another

Chapter 10-One After Another

The girls were almost nine months pregnant.

"Casey are you ok?" Olivia asked going up to her and touching her shoulder.

"I…agh…shit!" Casey screamed as she put her hand to her stomach.

"Brian!" Alex yelled to the other room.

Brian, John, Fin and Elliot ran into the room. Brian looked down at Casey and ran over to her.

"Hey honey," he said sitting down next to her and kissing her on the forehead.

"Brian…the baby…coming!" She said grabbing his collar.

"Ok lets get you to the hospital. Elliot you drive," he said throwing the keys to him.

THE FIRST ONE IS COMING!

They get to the hospital and immediately go to the ER. Brian goes into the delivery room with Casey and the rest of the gang sits out in the waiting room and waits to hear anything.

"Whoa!" Alex grabs the armrest of her seat.

"Alex?" John looks at her and touches her cheek.

"John!" She looked at him and began to cringe.

"We need a wheelchair over here!" Fin yelled over to the nurse's station.

HERE COMES NUMBER TWO!

Monique had fallen asleep on Fin's shoulder. It was about 11:00 at night and they all had a very eventful night. She woke up slowly and then jumped as she pressed her hand up against her stomach.

"Mo, babe what's up?" Fin said taking her by the hand.

She squeezed his hand and screamed. He knew that the baby must be coming so he call ed over and got a wheel chair for her and went into an exam room with her.

THREE DOWN, ONE TO GO!

Olivia and Elliot were sitting outside of the delivery rooms. Elliot was holding Olivia's hand. Olivia winced a little and grabbed Elliot's hand a little harder.

"Sweetie?" Elliot looked at her face and saw that she was in some pain.

"I'm ok," she said smiling at him.

"Excuse me doctor?" Elliot got the attention of a doctor passing by.

"Yes how my I help you?" He said politely looking down at Olivia.

"My wife is about nine months pregnant and we aren't sure what is going on. She is in some pain and I would feel better if she were checked out. She is scheduled for a C-Section next week but I think that he is coming now," he said in a panic.

"Ok sir. Let's get her into Exam 1," he gets a wheelchair and takes Olivia and Elliot down the hall. They get into the room and Olivia lies on the bed. The doctor checks everything out and then looks up at Elliot. "The baby's heart rate is dropping to a dangerous low. We need to get her into delivery now. The sooner we get the baby out the better."

"Ok," Elliot said nodding to the doctor as he preps Olivia for the delivery room. "It's going to be ok babe," he said kissing Olivia as they wheeled her out.

HERE THEY COME!

Elliot was sitting outside the delivery rooms. He was up and down passing back and forth. They wouldn't let him in because Olivia was having a C-Section. All of a sudden he heard a cry. It sounded like it was coming from Casey's room. He smiled to himself as he heard another. _Alex!_ He laughed to himself. He looked down at his watch. It was 11:55. If Monique and Olivia's babies come within the next couple of minutes all of them would have the same birthday. Another cry. _My baby! Yes!_ He jumped up in the air and yelled "Yes!" _Come on Monique! Come on!_ Another cry. _Yes! Monique! And it is 11:59, just in time!_

HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	11. Mother's Back

Chapter 11-Mother's Back

Eliot and Olivia were having a nice, quiet dinner alone. The kids were spending the afternoon out with each other.

"Now mommy and daddy have some time alone," Olivia smiled at him as she began to clear the table.

"Hmmm…daddy likey!" Elliot laughed as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

VERY NAUGHTY EO!

Maureen and Kathleen were sitting on a park bench watching their siblings. Lizzie had Serena on the swings and was teaching her how to pump her legs. Dickie had Junior Brandon in the sandbox and he was trying to stop both of them from eating the sand.

"Dickie get the sand out of Junior's hand so he doesn't stuff another fistful in his mouth!" Maureen yelled as she got up and rushed over to them.

"Hey Kathleen," a familiar voice came from behind.

"Mom?" Kathleen said turning around and looking into the face of Kathy.

"Hi sweetie!" She said sitting down next to her. "How's it going?"

"Fine," Kathleen said looking over at her siblings.

Alex, Monique and Casey had come and dropped their kids off with Maureen. They left without even noticing Kathy was there.

"Who are they?" Kathy said looking at the girls and each of the kids that she didn't know.

"That's Casey and Alex," she pointed out. "They are ADA's. They are married to John and Brian." She looked over at Monique. "That is Monique. She is a detective that use to work in SVU. She is married to Fin." Then Kathleen looked over at the kids. "Those three are theirs and the two boys with Dickie are our brothers and the girl in Lizzie's lap is our sister," Kathleen said looking up at her mother and smiling. _Oops,_ she thought as she saw the disturbed look on her mother's face.

"Your siblings?" Kathy looked puzzled over at the group.

"Yeah…um…Dad and Olivia had twins and then another baby a couple of weeks ago," Kathleen said kind of worried.

"Oh," Kathy said cocking her head and smiling. She smiled at Kathleen once more as she walked towards the group.

Kathleen raced after her. She met her siblings and looked at Maureen.

"Hi kids," Kathy said cheerfully smiling.

"Hi mom," Dickie said handing Brandon to Kathleen and getting up to hug Kathy.

Lizzie walked over after him and hugged her too. "Hi mom, how are you?"

"Fine. How are you, honey?"

"Great!"

Maureen looked at Kathleen and she looked back. They had no idea what to say or do. They stared at Dickie and Lizzie with Kathy. Kathleen motioned to Maureen that she was taking the kids to the car. Maureen nodded and Kathleen picked up James Munch and Darious Tutuola.

"It was nice seeing you mom but we have to go," Kathleen said politely as she got up and smiled at her.

"Oh ok guys. It was nice seeing you too. Say hi to your father for me," she said waving to her kids as they took the rest of the babies and walked after Kathleen.

"That was weird," Kathleen whispered to Maureen as they got to the car.

"I know. I had no idea what to say to her," Maureen said as she putting Junior in his car seat. "It was kind of awkward. I mean she hasn't been there very much. We have been living with Dad and Livvie for a while now and she has become mom and she is just Kathy to me."

Kathleen nodded and looked at Lizzie and Dickie who were looking at them.

"We agree. It was kind of weird but we were just trying to be nice just for the sake of it," Dickie admitted as he finished putting Serena in her seat.

"Let's just go home and forget about it," Lizzie said rushing into the car.

"She's right," Maureen said nodding.

"What do we tell Mom and Dad if they ask," Kathleen said getting into the car.

They all looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

BACK AT HOME!

The kids walked in the front door and went into the living room. Maureen saw Elliot and Olivia on the couch making out. She giggled a little and directed the kids upstairs.

"We'll talk to them later," she laughed as she pushed them to the stairs.


	12. Mommy Dearest

**A/N: Sorry to all who have reviewed this story with no response. My computer is evil sometimes and I only get my e-mail when it feels like giving it to me. I got my e-mail from the week of Christmas but then the day after it stopped coming and I have only received this past Saturday through Tuesday's e-mail yesterday and today. So I will give you all a little recap now knowing most of your questions.**

**Recap: All four leading women have children now. Olivia's new baby is Brandon, Casey's new baby is Leslie, Alex's new baby is James, and Monique's new baby is Darious. Kathy has come back to town after being beat out for full custody of the children by Elliot and Olivia. Now she has part custody but doesn't seem to care. When it is her time to see the kids she doesn't show up. Well she decided to return in the last chapter and in this chapter she will really start to piss people off, like usually shown in the show.**

Chapter12-Mommy Dearest

The next morning the kids came downstairs to find Elliot and Olivia asleep on the couch. Olivia stirred a bit and then opened her eyes. She moved Elliot's arm off of her and sat up. She stretched, yawned and then looked over at the archway and saw the kids. She smiled at them and they smiled back.

"Good morning guys. How long have you been up?" She said questioningly.

"Um…just a few minutes…" Maureen said smiling.

"What's up?" Olivia said suspiciously as she looked at the concerned looks on all of their faces.

Looking over at Elliot to make sure he wasn't awake Maureen waved Olivia over to her. "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure sweetie," she said as she got up and walked over to them.

The group went into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"We saw Kathy yesterday," Kathleen said hanging her head.

"Oh…did you call her mom or Kathy?" Olivia said pouring herself a cup of coffee. She thought about the kids calling her Kathy now that they were talking and wondered.

"They called her mom but I had no idea what to say to her…" Maureen said.

"It jus came out. I was so confused just seeing her. It just came out," Kathleen admitted beginning to cry.

"It is ok Kathleen. She is your mother…" Olivia said trying to comfort her.

"That's just it!" Kathleen interrupted. "She is our birth mother but you are our mom! She hasn't been around in a long time! You have always been there for us no matter what!"

The rest of the kids nodded in agreement.

"I understand guys. I realize that you all freaked when she just showed up like that but why were you afraid to tell me and your Dad?" Olivia looked at each of them and then looked to the doorway where Elliot appeared.

"Where did you see Kathy?" Elliot barked as he entered the room.

"At the park yesterday. We got out of there as soon as possible," Lizzie said as she gave her father a good morning hug.

"Ok honey, ok," Elliot said holding her, trying to calm her down.

"What do you think she wants now?" Olivia looked at Elliot.

"I don't know Liv," Elliot said shaking his head.

**TUESDAY NIGHT'S EP WAS SLOW BUT GOOD! I THINK IT WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER THOUGH IF THE PERP WAS HER REAL FATHER! I DIDN'T SEE THE PREVIEW FOR NEXT WEEK BUT I HEARD IT LOOKS GOOD!**

Kathy walked into her apartment and saw her boyfriend on the couch.

"Did you see the kids yesterday?" The man said smiling devilishly.

"Yes," she said walking over to the refrigerator for a drink.

"Well when are you going to get them to come back?" He said impatiently.

"Soon. Just give me some time. I need to talk to them some more. They didn't seem interested in talking yesterday," she said shaking her head in confusion as she sat down.

"You are their mother. You can tell them to come here. You are the boss and what you say goes," he pointed out as he smiled devilishly again.

"Yeah and what will Elliot think?" She laughed as she threw back a swig of beer.

"Who cares? They are your kids too!" The man said with a scowl.


	13. Bad Feelings

Chapter 13-Bad Feelings

Elliot and Olivia were taking a walk in Central park with Junior, Serena and Brandon. They stopped at a bench and sat down to eat some lunch. Junior seemed to think it was funny to through food at his sister and Brandon wouldn't stop crying for reasons that no one could figure out.

"Shhh, its ok buddy. Daddy's got you," Elliot said to Brandon and he rocked him in his arms.

"Come here baby boy," Olivia said taking him from Elliot's arms.

"Junior give me that spoon," Elliot said reaching for the little boy playfully. "We don't play with our food. We especially don't throw it at our sister, ok?"

Junior giggled at Elliot. "Oh tay dada!"

"Ok slugger!" Elliot said taking the boy in his arms.

"Daddy!" Serena squealed as she reached for Elliot.

Olivia picked her up and then picked Brandon up. She put him in the wagon that they had brought and Serena held onto her mother's neck and had her legs around her waist. "Daddy is holding Junior right now. He can hold you later," she said kissing her on the forehead.

Serena pouted and then laughed as Olivia poked her on the nose and tickled her belly. "Wuv oo Mommy!"

"Love you too Serena!" She hugged the little girl and then continued to pull the wagon as Elliot tagged behind.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Kathy walked up to the door of Elliot and Olivia's house.

_Ding! Dong!_

Kathleen got up from the couch. "I'll get it!" She yelled to tell the rest of her siblings that she was going to go answer the door. She got to the door and opened it. She looked out and saw Kathy. "Hey!" She said with a fake smile.

"Hi sweetie. Can I come in?"

"Sure," Kathleen said trying to sound nice.

The rest of the kids ran down the stairs and saw Kathy and Kathleen standing in the foyer.

"Hello," Maureen said coming over to them.

"Hey Maureen! Hey guys!" Kathy said hugging each of them.

"So what are you doing here?" Lizzie said looking up at her.

"I thought it would be nice if I brought you back to my place for a while. I have a new boyfriend that I want you to meet," she smiled at them.

"Well…" Dickie said looking at his sisters.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. Just for a little while," Maureen approved half-heartedly.

"I'll leave a note in the kitchen," Kathleen said as she hurried off.

She got out a piece of paper and a pen and began to write:

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_We went to Kathy's apartment for a visit. She just showed up don't ask. We will be back soon hopefully. Talk to you later. Love you lots._

_Love,_

_The Kids_

Kathleen stuck the note under a magnet on the refrigerator. Then she went out and joined her siblings at the car.

KATHY'S APARTMENT

Kathy and the kids walked into her apartment. The man was on the couch watching TV and then he looked up at them.

"Everyone this is Doug!" Kathy said happily as she went over to kiss him.

Seeing this they all cringed in disgust.

"Pleasure to meet you sir," Dickie said outstretching his hand.

"Nice to meet you son," Doug said shaking his hand and smiling.

Dickie stepped back and thought, _'Son? Yuck!'_ as he went back over to stand next to Lizzie.

"This is Dickie and his twin sister Lizzie, this is Kathleen, and this is my eldest, Maureen."

"Pleasure to meet you all," he said smiling somewhat evilly.

Kathy went to the refrigerator and looked in. "Looks like I am going to need to go shopping," she said looking up at the kids. "You don't mind sticking around for a little while why I go out, do you?"

"No, go ahead," Maureen, said with a smile.

Kathy got her purse and walked out. Doug got another beer and sat back down. The kids all looked at each other thinking that this was probably a bad idea and that this guy Doug looks like bad news. They all had a bad feeling about him as soon as they walked in the door and now the feeling would be tested.


	14. Stand Together

Chapter 14-Stand Together

The kids were sitting at the kitchen table talking when Doug walked over. He set his hand on Maureen's shoulder and smiled at her.

"Please don't touch me," she said pushing his hand away.

"Ok. Ok," he said putting his hands up in surrender. He walked away and went into another room.

The kids all looked at each other. A few minutes later he came back out. He looked at Maureen again and then pulled a gun. They all jumped slightly.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Dickie said standing up to defend his sisters.

"Maureen would you come with me for a few minutes?" He said looking at his gun and then her.

She stood up cautiously and walked towards him. He grabbed her by the arm and directed her back into the bedroom. Twenty minutes past before they emerged from the back and Maureen looked like she had been crying. He looked at Kathleen and waved her over. Dickie grabbed her hand and pulled her around to look at him. She nodded and walked back with Doug. It wasn't more than five minutes when they heard a gun shot coming from the bedroom. Maureen jumped and Dickie and Lizzie looked at each other in wonder. Another minute passed before Kathleen emerged from the bedroom.

"Let's go home! Now!" She said as she rushed for the door.

They drove home and didn't say a word to each other the whole way.

When they got home they saw the minivan in the driveway. They all rushed in and Maureen ran right into Elliot's arms. She started to cry again.

"Maureen?" Elliot he said looking down at her.

"What happened at Kathy's place guys?" Olivia said looking at them.

"He raped me!" Maureen cried out as she looked up at Olivia and Elliot.

"Who?" Elliot snapped as he looked into her eyes.

"Kathy's new boyfriend, Doug," Dickie said roughly. "He had a gun and he dragged her back into the bedroom and then he came back out and got Kathleen…"

"When I was back there with him I took his gun from him and shot him," she said as she hugged Olivia.

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Stabler," Elliot said sternly.

"He's dead!" Kathy cried out.

"He raped Maureen and tried to rape Kathleen but she got to him first luckily! She defended herself! You damn boyfriend got what he deserved!" Elliot screamed before hanging up the phone.

The kids and Olivia looked at him and he went and hugged Maureen.

"Come on. Let's get you to the hospital honey," he said sadly as he walked her out to the car.


	15. Alike In More Ways Than One

Chapter 15-Alike In More Ways Than One

Once they got to the hospital Elliot took Maureen right into the ER. The doctor took her into an exam room and checked her out. He gave her pills and told her to go home and get some rest.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

They all got home and Maureen went right up to bed. Olivia went to the kitchen and began to make dinner. Lizzie and Dickie took Serena, Junior and Brandon up to their bedroom. Kathleen followed Olivia into the kitchen to help her. Elliot went into his home office and locked himself in.

OLIVIA AND KATHLEEN

"Kathy knew it was going to happen and she just let it be, why?" Kathleen said aloud.

"I know honey. Kathy has changed and it wasn't for the better sorry to say," Olivia said hugging Kathleen.

"How could someone let that just happen? She was our mother and she let her boyfriend rape Maureen! He almost raped me!" Kathleen passed around the kitchen quickly waving her arms around.

"I know. I'm just sorry the bastard died at your hands. I would have wanted to do it myself," Olivia laughed as Kathleen finally looked up and smiled.

"Great minds think alike huh mom?" Kathleen laughed as she bumped Olivia's shoulder.

BOTH SETS OF TWINS AND THE BABY

Lizzie and Dickie were playing on the floor with the babies.

(Twins have a sixth sense about each other. When something happens to one the other knows it. When one senses something wrong the other feels the same way.)

Lizzie looked at Dickie with sad eyes. He made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He held her as she began to cry.

Serena looked up at Dickie and Lizzie. Then she looked over at Junior. He made a pouty face looking like he knew that something bad had happened. Junior began to cry. Dickie looked over at the babies and took Junior in his hands. Lizzie picked up Serena and Brandon and they went downstairs.

Olivia looked at the kids in the doorway. She saw that they had been crying and she rushed over and gave them a big hug. Kathleen came over and held her siblings tightly.

"Everything is going to be ok guys. Maureen is going to be ok," Olivia said smiling, trying to reassure them.

"What about daddy?" Lizzie said wiping tears from her face.

"Daddy is just angry with that man and Kathy. He isn't mad at you all. He loves you guys a lot and he just wants to keep you safe. He has tried so hard and now he feel like he has failed. Maureen was hurt and he never wanted that to happen. He thought that nothing would ever happen to any of you but it has and now his whole mind set has changed."

Lizzie and Dickie nodded knowingly. Serena and Junior smiled at each other and then Olivia. Olivia kissed each of the kids on the head.

"I guess that they understand what is going on too," Kathleen pointed out as she took Brandon from Lizzie.

"We are all family and we know when something isn't right with each other," Lizzie said looking at the door to Elliot's office.

A/N: This chapter was kind of lame but hey I just thought it would be pretty nice to see how everyone reacted to the whole ordeal.

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. I had started writing this chapter a while ago and it has taken me until now to finish it. This isn't the end of the story so just hold on. I have had writers block recently and I am not sure what will come next. If anyone has any suggestions they are welcome.


	16. Enough Is Enough

Chapter 16-Enough Is Enough

Elliot hadn't come out of his office all week. Olivia sat in a chair outside of his office waiting, watching. Maureen had finally come out of her room and all of the kids were finally talking.

"El?" Olivia said looking up at him coming out the door.

He looked at her with sad, tired eyes. His face was red and his hands were shaking uncontrollably.

She rushed to up him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her back and held her tight. She buried her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry honey," he choked out in a dry, husky voice.

"Its alright sweetie. Maureen is ok, the rest of the kids are ok, and I'm ok. Are you ok?" She said worriedly.

He lightly shut his eyes.

"You have been in there for a week. Let me make you something to eat. You must be hungry," she suggested looking into his baby blue eyes with a smile.

"Sounds good babe. Thanks," he said smiling and kissing her on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too El," she smiled as they walked into the kitchen.

SOMEWHERE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CITY!

Kathy woke up and opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around the room. _This isn't my bedroom._ She looked beside her. _Who is that?_ The man next to her stirred in his sleep. She smiled as she shifted on her side. The man awoke and turned to her and smiled sweetly.

"Good morning Kathy," he said softly.

"Good morning Brad," she giggled.

He got on top of her and began to kiss her.

Later they got up and got dressed. They left his apartment and went to a restaurant.

"So do you have any kids Kathy?" Brad asked with a smile.

"I have four with my first husband. Three girls and a boy. The two youngest are twins, a boy and a girl."

"Where is your ex?"

"He lives with his new wife and kids in Queens. Our two youngest live with them for now and the two older girls are on their own now but still spend time with them. I see them every once and a while but they always end up not seeming to have much fun," she said smiling kind of squeamishly.

"So you have two 'older' girls?"

"Yeah. They are in their twenties."

"Hmm."

BACK AT THE STABLER HOUSEHOLD!

Olivia was standing at the sink cleaning the dishes when Elliot came up behind her.

"You are incredible," he exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"You'd better get use to it Mister because I am here to stay," she said smiling.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Kathleen and Maureen walked into the house.

"Mom! Dad! We're home!" Maureen shouted as she hung hers and Kathleen's jackets in the closet.

"We're in here girls!" Olivia shouted back as she pushed Elliot's hands off of her playfully.

The girls walked into the kitchen as Elliot finally pulled away swiftly.

"I saw that!" Kathleen said shaking her head and laughing.

_Ring! Ring!_

Kathleen walks over to the phone and picks it up. "Stabler residence."

"Kathleen sweetie?" Kathy said.

"Kathy, hi," Kathleen said looking at Elliot and pointing at the phone wanting him to take it from her.

"What do you want now Kathy?" Elliot barked as he took the phone from Kathleen.

"I just wanted to say sorry to the girls and you for the last time. I had no idea that Doug was going to do anything like that. It is awful what happened to Maureen and I am truly sorry," she said trying to sound sincere.

"Maureen is fine and we would appreciate it if you just left us alone. You gave up your right to be in their lives and mine. You made it even worse when you let that monster do what he did," he said angrily.

"Please can I just see them one more time? You and Olivia can be there if you want."

Elliot looked at Olivia and then to the girls. He covered the phone. "She wants to see us all."

Olivia looked at him angrily. Then she nodded. "All of us. I wont let her hurt the kids anymore."

"All of us," he assured her.

Kathleen and Maureen nodded.

"Ok Kathy. We will see you tomorrow then at the park," Elliot said taking his hand off of the phone.

"Sounds good. See you then."

Kathy hangs up and looks at Brad. "You will be meeting them tomorrow."

"Good," he smiled as he hugged her close and kissed her lips.

THE NEXT DAY IN THE PARK!

Kathleen and Maureen get out of the car and see Kathy sitting on a bench with a man. Maureen cringes at the site of Kathy and another man. _What if she sends him after me next, or my siblings?_ She thought as she took her baby siblings out of the back seat.

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other and then to Kathy and the man. Elliot flashes his gun for a second to reassure Olivia that he would take care of everything if it got out of hand.

They all walk towards the couple and all of a sudden the man stands up and pulls gun. Elliot pulls his and they both men shoot.

Elliot's bullet hits Brad in the right shoulder and Olivia pulled the family down so no one was hit.

Elliot gave Kathy a dirty look as she dropped to Brad's side. "Stay away from my family!" Elliot shouted at Kathy as he turned to Olivia and grabbed her close. They all walked off and to the car.

"I'm sorry," Elliot said kissing Olivia on the head.

"No. It is all ok," Olivia said with a tear in her eye as she kissed his cheek.


End file.
